Logging techniques for determining numerous borehole and formation characteristics are well known in oil drilling and production applications. Such logging techniques include, for example, natural gamma ray, spectral density, neutron density, inductive and galvanic resistivity, acoustic velocity, acoustic caliper, downhole pressure, and the like. In conventional wireline logging applications, a probe having various sensors is lowered into a borehole after the drill string and bottom hole assembly (BHA) have been removed. Various parameters of the borehole and formation are measured and correlated with the longitudinal position of the probe as it is pulled uphole. More recently, the development of logging while drilling (LWD) applications has enabled the measurement of such borehole and formation parameters to be conducted during the drilling process. The measurement of borehole and formation properties during drilling has been shown to improve the timeliness and quality of the measurement data and to often increase the efficiency of drilling operations.
LWD tools are often used to measure physical properties of the formations through which a borehole traverses. Formations having recoverable hydrocarbons typically include certain well-known physical properties, for example, resistivity, porosity (density), and acoustic velocity values in a certain range. Such LWD measurements may be used, for example, in making steering decisions for subsequent drilling of the borehole. For example, an essentially horizontal section of a borehole may be routed through a thin oil bearing layer (sometimes referred to in the art as a payzone). Due to the dips and faults that may occur in the various layers that make up the strata, the drill bit may sporadically exit the oil-bearing layer and enter nonproductive zones during drilling. In attempting to steer the drill bit back into the oil-bearing layer (or to prevent the drill bit from exiting the oil-bearing layer), an operator typically needs to know in which direction to turn the drill bit (e.g., up, down, left, or right). In order to make correct steering decisions, information about the strata, such as the dip and strike angles of the boundaries of the oil-bearing layer is generally required. Such information may possibly be obtained from azimuthally sensitive measurements of the formation properties and, in particular, from images derived from such azimuthally sensitive measurements.
Downhole imaging tools are conventional in wireline applications. Such wireline tools typically create images by sending large quantities of azimuthally sensitive logging data uphole via a high-speed data link (e.g., a cable). Further, such wireline tools are typically stabilized and centralized in the borehole and include multiple (often times six or more) sensors (e.g., gamma ray sensors) extending outward from the tool into contact (or near contact) with the borehole wall. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that such wireline arrangements are not suitable for typical LWD applications. In particular, communication bandwidth with the surface would typically be insufficient during LWD operations (e.g., via known mud pulse telemetry techniques) to carry large amounts of image-related data. Further, LWD tools are generally not centralized or stabilized during operation and thus require more rugged sensor arrangements.
Several attempts have been made to develop LWD tools and methods that may be used to provide images of various azimuthally sensitive sensor measurements related to borehole and/or formation properties. Many such attempts have made use of the rotation (turning) of the BHA (and therefore the LWD sensors) during drilling of the borehole. For example, Holenka et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,158, discloses a method in which sensor data (e.g., neutron count rate) is grouped by quadrant about the circumference of the borehole. Likewise, Edwards et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,199, Kurkoski, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,837, and Spross, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,395, disclose similar methods. For example, Kurkoski discloses a method for obtaining a binned azimuthal density of the formation. In the disclosed method, gamma ray counts are grouped into azimuthal sectors (bins) typically covering 45 degrees in azimuth. Accordingly, a first sector may include data collected when the sensor is positioned at an azimuth in the range from about 0 to about 45 degrees, a second sector may include data collected when the sensor is positioned at an azimuth in the range from about 45 to about 90 degrees, and so on.
As described above, one problem with implementing LWD imaging techniques is that imaging techniques, in general, typically require large data storage and/or data transmission capacity. Due to the limited conventional communication bandwidth between a BHA and the surface, as well as limited conventional downhole data storage capacity, the sensor data used to form the images must typically undergo significant quantity reduction. Conventional techniques as described above accomplish such data quantity reduction via “binning” sensor data into a plurality of azimuthal sectors (also referred to bins or azimuthal bins). While binning techniques have been utilized in commercial LWD applications, both real-time and memory LWD images are often coarse or grainy (and therefore of poor quality) and in need of improvement. Such binning techniques may therefore not always be the most optimal approach to forming LWD images.
It will therefore be appreciated that there exists a need for improved methods for forming LWD images from azimuthally sensitive sensor data. Such methods may, for example, improve image quality (as compared to the prior art) while not significantly increasing communication bandwidth and/or downhole data storage capacity requirements.